There has been inadequate UV eye and skin protection for children (e.g. infants and toddlers) who are too young to wear sun glasses, in carriers. Also, methods to protect the child's eyes and skin (i.e. blankets) have resulted in dangerous thermal conditions. Large UV film panels that cover a large part of the carrier have been marketed that are difficult to attach and store.
Current methods such as blankets to cover the child's eyes and skin provide poor ventilation and result in dangerous thermal conditions. Other apparatuses are difficult to attach, remove and store and require larger shipping and storage packages.